


The Rise Of Giga Bowser

by TheKingOfKoopas



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfKoopas/pseuds/TheKingOfKoopas
Summary: A Vacation turns into a nightmare. Everything is clam at first until..."Oh no it's Bowser!""Everyone clam we can do this together!""I will kill you all roar!""d-Dad? you wouldn't hurt your own kid right?"Drama, Heart breaking moments and much more in the rise of giga bowser...Coming soon >:)
Kudos: 3





	The Rise Of Giga Bowser

It was a nice day at the smash resort, haha you thought I was going to say mansion? Hah you are dumb mansions don't exist in the summer time. Anyway it's a chill vacation until... Oh no something bad happens. What is this bad thing? Haha you will find out soon but for now... Enjoy your doom Mwhaha!

At The Smash Resort Everyone was in the dinning room eating breakfast, Yeah that's pretty normal until. Someone decided to blast lifelight. That someone was Bowser

"AS FATE SPINS A THREAD WITHOUT END NEW LIFE DRAWS IT'S FIRST BREATH BLOSSOMING ON A SOUL RECLAIMED FROM THE PAST WHERE DESTINY HOLDS FAST!" 

"..." Everyone else had an Annoyed look on their faces.

"Oh uh sorry..." Bowser turned off his radio.

"INCOMING! THE KOOPA PRINCE IS HERE!" 

"Junior? I... ugh I expected you to be here..."

"Hehe!"

Samus faceplamed. "Well here we go... I can't wait for some drama to happen..."

Meta Knight walked up to him. "Omg it's Bowser.Jr!"

"Hmm..." Junior looked away and he put on his bib.

Bowser crossed his arms. "Once he puts on that bib... It means trouble..."

Samus faceplamed. "... Already on a rough start..."

"I'M THE RULER OF THE WORLD!" 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Later at night let's just say things aren't looking so good like I said earlier Mwhaha! Because Bowser has gone missing. I took him but they won't find me or him! With that said Bowser has probably caused some destruction over night Mwhaha! You won't find him!

At The Smash Resort...

Everyone was asleep but not Meta Knight. 

"I have a feeling something bad Happened... I really do... Hmm... Let's see.." He looked around. "Yo Bowser.Jr! wake up!"

"Do not disturb my royal nap! I am the prince! So I'm prince Bowser.Jr!" 

"..." Meta knight faceplamed. "Jeez this kid is more annoying than his dad..."

"I heard everything you said! Don't make me get the minions!"

"What's with the sudden change? Are you okay?"

"Maybe the kid is finally growing up." Samus chuckled.

"I want the old Bowser.Jr back! This new one is going to drive me crazy!"

"Trust me...he acts better than bowser in a way...also everyone changes."

"But still he's driving me nuts he always has that bib over his mouth... Like how is he going to eat?"

"Says the one that always wears a mask think before you ask a question."

"Ugh Samus! you also drive me crazy..."

"Yeah whatever goodnight..."

Meta Knight sighed and he stared at him. "Bowser.Jr. we need to talk."

"Hm?"

"Please understand that this isn't the Mario universe also you aren't prince, you need to understand-"

"LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Meta Knight huffed and he pulled out his sword. "I know you are Bowser's kid and all... but snap out of whatever is happening to you!"

Junior rolled his eyes and he took his bib away from his mouth. "Hear me out for a second talking ball."

"He actually took it off I... Ok I'm listening"

"I have changed. In a good way though... I'm slowly starting to change...The New me is here... with that said if anything bad happens I'll protect you all no matter what." He then went to sleep.

Meta Knight nodded and he went to sleep.

Later in the morning I decided to make my plan Actually happen. You'll see what I did.

Downstairs in the dinning room...

Bowser was inhaling everything in the kitchen.

Junior Went downstairs and he gasped. "Huh? Dad? Why are you inhaling everything?"

Bowser gave him a death stare and he growled. "I will kill you Roar!"

"d-Dad? It's me Junior you know your son... Please don't tell me you forgot about me..."

"Bwahahaha! What are you talking about?" Bowser picked him up and he throwed him towards a wall. He then walked away.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Junior passed out.

My plan is working with that annoying kid gone Bowser can start destorying smash land Mwhaha!

Meta Knight went downstairs and he saw Junior. "You okay?"

"..." He didn't respond.

"Bowser.Jr!"

"..."

"Oh no this isn't good... Something bad did happen... MASTER HAND!"

Master Hand Appeared. "What is it?"

"Can you not see? The kid is hurt!"

"Oh... yeah about that crazy hand put Bowser in mind control... So maybe Bowser attacked his own kid. He's going to have to get fined for child abuse..."

"He's going to be okay right?" 

"He should be."

"He told me last night that he would protect us all no matter what. I almost cried when he said that."

"Aww that's adorable and sweet he has more than a heart than his dad...Ahem he better protect us all his dad is on a rampage."

"Just him? you know we could all work together."

"Yeah true. Not like that's going to happen hahaha!" Master Hand disappeared.

"...Hmm..." Meta Knight got a bucket of ice water and he poured it on Junior.

"!!!" He got up. 

"Hey! how was your royal nap?"

"I passed out. My dad decided to beat me up... I'm going to find him!"

"No! you aren't doing this alone! We are splitting up in teams!"

"Hmph... just don't team me up with anybody stupid alright?"

"I won't decide on the teams but okay."

"Now I'm going to get something to eat SINCE I'M THE PRINCE AND THE STRONGEST!"

"Ugh... I still want the old Bowser.Jr back..."

"I'M THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD!!!!!" 

"Clam down. People are still sleeping have you ever been taught manners?"

"...REE!" 

"...Ugh I have my reasons why I want the old one back..."


End file.
